degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Degrassi (Season 11)
The eleventh season of Degrassi will premiere on July 18th, 2011 on MuchMusic (Canada) and TeenNick (U.S.). The show will follow a 7-week telenovela format with 28 episodes, marketed as Degrassi: Now or Never, depicting the remainder of the 2010-2011 school year. The remaining 17 episodes of the 45-episode season will air in Fall 2011 and Spring 2012, depicting the 2011-2012 school year. Production for the season commenced on March 14, 2011 at Epitome Studios in Toronto. Filming will continue until November, with breaks in between to give Stephen Stohn the opportunity to produce six episodes for the first season of his new series, Highland Gardens. Opening Credits The theme song is sung by Alexz Johnson. Adam claps for the skateboarder while sitting on the steps. Jake gets out of his truck, while Alli and Clare sit and laugh in the back. Holly J and Anya are shown wearing their graduation clothes, while Chantay flips her tassle. Jenna plays the guitar, while KC holds their baby, Tyson. Katie and Marisol spike a volleyball and do a handshake. Imogen performs a scene from a play, while Eli and Fiona watch her. Zane and Riley lift weights. Connor and Wesley watch an experiment and fist-bump. Sav plays the guitar until Ms. Oh pulls the headphones off of his head. Bianca walks out of the principal's office, while Mr. Simpson motions for Owen to come in. Dave dribbles a basketball and passes it to Drew. The logo appears on the back of Drew's jacket. Main Cast (For the first half of the season.) 'Seniors (Grade 12)' *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari, the school president with very strict parents. *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair, the ambitious, Yale-bound vice president. *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne, a rich, recently-out lesbian and former alcoholic from New York City. *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros, the openly gay captain of the Degrassi Football Team who struggles coming out to his family. *Shannon Kook-Chun as Zane Park, a confident, openly gay athlete. *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black, the gossiping captain of the Power Squad. *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson, a bubbly, romantic, and kind-hearted cheerleader Juniors (Grade 11) *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis, a ditzy cheerleader. *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres, a cocky football player. *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy, an emotionally unstable bad boy who is still in love with Clare Edwards. *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa, a bad girl with a talent for dancing. *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan, a lecherous and homophobic jock. *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin, the new heartthrob and an old friend of Clare's. (New) *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno, a girl who makes up lies to prevent herself from appearing boring. (New) *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin, Marisol's athletic best friend who has no clue when it comes to love. (New) Sophomores (Grade 10) *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie, a teen father with a short temper. *Jahmil French as Dave Turner, a popularity-seeking basketball player and aspiring ladies' man. *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards, a stupid girl who doesent know whats good for her *AJ Saudin as Connor Deslauriers, a gifted student with Asperger's Syndrome. , Katie, and Jake.)]] *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari, a intelligent young lady who's still in love with drew *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres, a smart and funny female-to-male transgender. *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton, a bubbly teen mother and aspiring musician. *Spencer Van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp, a geek 'Adults' *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson, the principal of Degrassi Community School. *Cory Lee as Ms. Oh, the media immersion teacher. Recurring Cast Students *Alexandria Benoit as Sadie Rowland, Dave's tall girlfriend who is a talented basketball player. (Freshman) *James Edward Campbell as Fitz, a born-again Christian who works at The Dot and has feelings for Clare. (Unconfirmed; Expelled) *Samii Folliott as Hannah Belmont, Wesley's love interest. (Sophomore) *Taysha Fuller as Jess Martello, a pretty freshman. (Freshman) *Landon Liboiron as Declan Coyne, Fiona's twin brother who still loves Holly J. (Unconfirmed; Senior) *Jesse Trajkovski, as Pauly, a friend of Owen's. (New; Junior) Guest Stars *Elias Edraki as Anson, a villain who's Bianca's ex-boyfriend. *Keke Palmer, a famous musician. *TBA as Marrisa Gunthrie , Kc And Jenna's Newborn Daughter '(For the second half of the season.)' 'Alumni' Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black, the gossiping captain of the Power Squad.' Seniors (Grade 12) *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis, a ditzy cheerleader. *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres, a cocky football player. *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy, an emotionally unstable bad boy who is still in love with Clare Edwards. *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne, a left back senior, who is also a lesbian. *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa, a bad girl with a talent for dancing. *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan, a lecherous and homophobic jock. *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin, the new heartthrob and an old friend of Clare's. *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno, a girl who makes up lies to prevent herself from appearing boring. *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin, Marisol's athletic best friend who has no clue when it comes to love. 'Juniors (Grade 11) *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie, a teen father with a short temper. *Jahmil French as Dave Turner, a popularity-seeking basketball player and aspiring ladies' man. *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards, a sensible and deeply religious girl. *AJ Saudin as Connor Deslauriers, a gifted student with Asperger's Syndrome. *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari, a rebellious spirit looking to turn over a new leaf. *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres, a smart and funny female-to-male transgender. *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton, a bubbly teen mother and aspiring musician. * Spencer Van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp, an awkward and overachieving nerd. Freshman (Grade 9) Adults *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson, the principal of Degrassi Community School. *Cory Lee as Ms. Oh, the media immersion teacher. ﻿Trivia *It has been confirmed by TV addict that the eleventh season episodes of Degrassi will have one student of the male persuasion tackle the taboo that is shoplifting, another who is no stranger to trouble finding herself confronted with cocaine, while a third fan favorite is forced to deal with the baggage that comes when two squabbling parents fail to handle their divorce as maturely as one might hope. *New freshmen will be introduced in the second half of the season, while the seniors (Holly J, Anya, Sav, Chantay, Mo, Riley, and Zane) will not be followed into their freshman years of college. *It is strongly rumored that Fiona will either be held back, or simply decide to remain at Degrassi for another year, meaning her character would remain on the show until the end of Season 12. This is further supported by the fact that she is not wearing a cap and gown in a picture of Holly J in her graduation clothes that was recently released by MuchMusic. This is also supported by pictures from the fall episode readthroughs, where Annie Clark is the only senior actor shown to be present at the readthrough. *Despite the fact that Season 11 has yet to air, MuchMusic announced a 12th season of Degrassi with a 40-episode order. This assures that the show will remain on air until at least April 2013. *The Degrassi Mobile Game app will be released in time for this season. *The new school uniforms have been incorporated into the opening sequence. *The singer for this season's theme song is Alexz Johnson, known for starring in the lead role on CTV's Instant Star. *''When you see the new opening of season of Degrassi,nobody has the carmera which has always been the tradition of all of the Degrassi seasons.'' Episode List External links * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0288937/episodes List of Degrassi: The Next Generation episodes] at IMDB. * Season 11 at TV.com. *Degrassi Official Website(Canada) *Teennick Degrassi Website(USA) *Stephen Stohn at Twitter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Degrassi_%28season_11%29 Degrassi Season 11] at Wikipedia *Degrassi Nation *Degrassi Offical Page at Facebook *Degrassi Blog *Degrassi-Fans Promos & Videos *Watch Behind The Scenes Video Here(1) *Watch Behind The Scenes Video Here (2) *Season 11 TeenNick Teaser *Steal Your Heart TeenNick Promo *Now Or Never TeenNick Promo *MuchMusic 1 Minute Promo *MuchMusic 10 Second Promo thumb|left|292px Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Seasons Category:Sophomores Category:Juniors Category:Seniors Category:Graduation Category:Season 11 Category:Season 11 Episodes Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Characters Category:Canadian Category:Episodes